


Something for you, Something for me

by MonochromeDreams



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Falling In Love, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonochromeDreams/pseuds/MonochromeDreams
Summary: Aran squishes the tube with his fingers. Watching the glossy, glittery liquid spread underneath the pressure of his fingers. Next to him, Kita takes his time picking out an afternoon snack."How 's it feel?"Aran and Kita grab afternoon tea.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran
Comments: 17
Kudos: 166





	Something for you, Something for me

**Author's Note:**

> Jenny

"Are you wearin’ lip gloss?"

"It’s chapstick. The girl in the seat next to me gave it to me a while back." 

Kita produces a thing of chapstick in between the breakfast aisle and the refrigerated foods, passing it up to Aran from where he’s leaned over the breakfast pastries. The pad of Kita’s thumb presses just so against his own. It’s a no frills tube, the ink logo scraped off from constant use and the long term stay in Kita’s pencil case. The metal cap seems meticulously clean. Aran takes it from him, turning it over in his hands, squinting to read the scratched out name.

“You look like you’ve been eatin’ jam.”

Aran squishes the tube with his fingers. Watching the glossy, glittery liquid spread underneath the pressure of his fingers. Next to him, Kita takes his time picking out an afternoon snack.

“How ‘s it feel?” 

Kita considers the question for a moment. Before straightening up from where he was squatting and studying the difference between prepackaged dorayaki and toaster strudel.

“A little sticky, but it gets the job done.” he adjusts his bag before turning to Aran “I think I want boba.” 

Kita doesn’t look so much as he stares up at him, soft and brown, waiting patiently for the confirmation that he’s well aware will come. 

“We gotta eat something else.” Aran puffs up a bit. Trying his best to seem stern and put some sense of finality into his tone. “We got boba three times this week. Three whole times.”

He holds up his fingers for emphasis. Kita purses his lips like he couldn’t careless, the sticky drag of gloss catching them and pulling at the skin. 

“Two. You didn’t get any last time.” Kita’s arms are crossed. He leans forward just enough to share Aran’s space. Aran watches him speak with mild interest. Every time Kita goes to open his mouth the gloss on his lips sparkles and catches the harsh overhead lights just the right way. A nice glaze to accentuate his bottom lip. He watches as Kita tilt’s his head. Patient, but ready to battle it out over their fourth time for boba within the week.

“Three since I came with you anyway.” 

“Two since it doesn't count if you don’t buy anything.” The finality that Aran tried for earlier Kita uses as the final nail in his coffin “I only need one more stamp for a free one.” 

“Damn…” 

Kita chuckles, patting Aran and saying something about moderation before they finally exit the building. While they walk only two things are on Aran’s mind: the fact that he’s a stamp behind on his coupon card and the glossy lip tint he slid into his back pocket the moment he remembered he was holding in the first place. It’s warm in his pocket like it’s burning a whole in it. The gloss was toned down in the grocery store, but out in the sunlight, he can really tell. The lip tint looked a little too red in its tube. On Kita it looks like he’s been eating raspberries straight off the bush. It’s not in vogue, not done the right way, not the way the fashionable girls do it. It doesn’t bleed out from the center of his lip with practiced patience. Instead, its red cream smeared across his lips in uneven strokes. Caught between his cupid's bow and gathered in the corner of his lips with the carelessness of someone who doesn’t know or doesn’t care. It’s noticeable. Some might say striking. As they chat about school and practice and the fight that broke out during lunch period the sunlight gleams off of a glassy bottom lip and highlights the roundness of his cheeks.

*** 

“Milk tea or taro?” Aran tears his focus from the sticky tug of Kita’s lips separating to a solid pair of brown eyes looking up at him. He should be used to it by now. He wasn’t so jumpy about it before. Only when he’d done something he knew he should have. But now it’s different. His gaze isn’t intense perse, only on certain occasions, it’s just. Big. Kita’s close so that he might as well be pressed up against his chest, Aran’s neck hurts from all the craning he’s doing just to look Kita in the eye.

“You get the same thing every time. Let’s spice it up this go around. Get the strawberry boba latte.”

The place is packed as usual, full of students just being let out and couples on dates. The low thrum of laughter and chatting pulses underneath his skin. The line is long, bodies are packed in tight while they wait to order. He’s not sure if he has any real excuse for being so close to Kita, though. He’s not really sure when he got this close in the first place.

“Too sweet for my blood.” They take another forward in line, Kita reaches for his wallet “You got fruit on the brain or something?”

Kita studies the menu absentmindedly, taking a step back from the rowdy couple in front of them. His back makes contact with Aran’s front, hints of lavender float up from the body in front of him. Aran thinks it might be a subliminal thing. He's been feeling weird since he got a hold of that lip gloss. 

“I’m just tryin’ to open your taste buds up to new experiences.”

“Why? You’re just gonna order what you always do.”

“If I jump off a bridge are you gonna carry your happy ass off the edge too?” Aran says, pressing Kita along by his shoulders “You gotta want more for yourself!” 

The vibrations of laughter roll up from Kita and over Aran’s nerves. Light and fleeting. 

“They have black milk tea. That sounds real classy.” Aran says, he hasn’t moved his hands from their place on Kita’s shoulders “Oh! Mix the taro flavor in with the milk tea.”

“I think I want pearls too.” Kita looks pensively at the machines behind the counter. They’re coming up and Aran resolvess himself to pull Kita just a little farther away from his routine.

“You really are like an old lady.” Aran chuckles out, The weight of Kita’s heel hovers ominously over his big too and even through the layers of his uniform he can feel the heat roll off of his body “You can probably get ‘em to add some.”

“Pick something for me and I’ll pick somethin’ for you.”

Aran hums from behind him.

“I’d like some fries, too.” Kita drops it with the slightest bit of teasing.

Aran laughs this time. Somewhere in the back of his head he’s happy that Kita asks for things now. Especially from him. He gives his shoulders a light squeeze.

“You’re gettin’ real needy these days, Shin.” Aran presses forward towards the counter. The cashier behind the counter greets them warmly as warm as the look in her eye. Almost fond and familiar. Like she’s met kindred spirits

“Me? I’m wounded.”

***

Aran has a very full basket of french fries precariously perched in his left hand and the smallest caramel boba latte on the menu. Next to him Kita enjoys a taro, rose, and honey milk tea. Added pearls.

“How is it?”

“Tootin’ your own horn?” 

“Course not! Not when you’re about to do it for me.” Aran smiles big and laughs quietly. 

Kita covers up his smirk with a long sip from his tea. 

“It’s good. You have had good taste.” Kita nibbles on a french fries in between sips of his tea. The lip gloss is gone for the most now, smeared all over his straw, but his lips are still wet and glassy. The tint doesn’t help that faux swollen look.

Aran watches the road. He and Kita are close. Really close. Sleeves jostling against each other with each step. Every time he tries to make space it’s closed and he can’t remember who’s done it this time. Breathing down Kita’s neck is the last thing he wants to do, but it’s just the effect that he has.

***

“Can I have my chapstick back?” Kita holds out his hand for it. Aran almost forgot he was holding on to it. He nods digging into his back pocket for it. After Aran’s placed it back in his pencil case Kita leans against the guard rail, milk tea in hand. Staring at a dot on the gate of the house in front of them. “I had a good time.”

Kita says it with resolve, but it's still quiet and a little unsure. Aran perks up. Good! It sucks that he may not have been having a good time all the other times they went for boba. But just one win is enough. The air between them is soft and calm. Aran’s heartbeat picks up just the slightest bit. Kita’s silence is a good one, like he doesn’t want to go home just quite yet. In his heart, Aran doesn’t want to go home just quite yet either. The way Kita’s neck tints pink and rolls slowly up his neck calls out to him. Whatever is on his mind, whatever he’s embarrassed about, he’d like to listen, if he wants to talk.

Aran leans his weight onto Kita’s shoulder, a little at a time, until he’s sliding over on the railing.

“We always have a good time. Look, see, You can have the rest of the fries. For bein’ brave and tryin’ something new.”

Kita takes another long sip of his tea. Resting in the sunlight, his lips really do look a little red. It could be anything. Sucking on the straw, constantly licking them, whatever. Aran sets the basket of fries in Kita’s hand.

“What flavor?” Aran teases.

A confused look falls over him.

“The tea?”

Aran taps lightly at the side of his own lips. He didn’t read anything about the flavor on the tube, but no chapstick—or lip tint— is worth its weight without some kind of flavoring.

For the first time in a long time, Kita doesn’t insist on holding lengthy amounts of unblinking eye contact. Instead, he closes his eyes, lets the pink run over his cheeks, wraps a fist in Aran’s tie and pulls him down for a kiss.

It’s chaste and sweet. All gloss and condensation with the barest hint of lip pressed against his own. It only lasts a moment. The skin of his lip’s cling to Kita’s. The last of the left over gloss dragging his lips along with them with just the smallest tug. From what he can feel, with his eyes wide open and staring at the way Kita has mashed his closed, his lips are very soft and taste of salt and honey.

**Author's Note:**

> [Take my hand](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=egUQju95vT8)
> 
> Let Kita be. A teenage boy. Let Aran be! A teenager!  
> Let them be soft and vulnerable!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/grayscaletrance)


End file.
